The Handbook
2053, IN THE WASTELAND SURROUNDING THE RUINS OF HAMBURG, GERMANY Two years ago, the world was shaken by a nuclear war, leaving destruction and radiation in its wake. As a result, there has been a lasting nuclear winter and several areas of strong remaining radiation. These are the areas where nuclear bombs hit, known as impact zones. • Area outside zones: This area is fair game for looting. No problems with radiation here. • Red: Heat Ring This is where things start getting wrecked, and the reach of the bomb's heat when it dropped two years ago. Only travel past this point when absolutely needed. • Orange: Shock Wave The reach of the bomb's shockwave. This is about the area where you should put on protective gear. • Yellow: Radiation This is the radiation zone, you can get radiation sickness here. Avoid this area if possible. • White: Fireball This is the area where the fireball was released from the bomb. Radiation is incredibly concentrated here. Stay away at all costs. • Air Bursts Air bursts are more devastating in the moment, destroying more area and more buildings, leaving far less radiation. • Heat Ring Area: 62.27 mi² • Shockwave Area: 26.87 mi² • Radiation area: 0.25 mi² • Surface Bursts Surface bursts are devastating in the long term, spreading more radiation, with less immediate damage. • Heat Ring Area: 48.54 mi² • Shockwave Area: 11.39 mi² • Radiation area: 5.56 mi² EUROPEAN COUNTRIES SUFFERING FROM THE AFTERMATH There were many bombs dropped all over the world. Here is a compiled list of several bombs in European countries, though we currently reside in Germany, close to Hamburg's impact zone. Not only is the lasting radiation a danger to the body, but the life further off that was not immediately killed by the nuke had a very high chance of mutating, and for many plants, animals, and in very rare cases, people, that was exactly what happened. • Germany - Berlin (Surface Burst) - Munich (Surface Burst) - Hamburg (Air Burst) • France - Paris - Marseille - Lyon • Belgium - Brussels • Austria - Vienna - Linz • Netherlands - Amsterdam • Switzerland - Bern • Italy - Rome - Florence - Milan • Poland - Warsaw - Kraków - Poznań • Czech Republic - Prague - Brno • Denmark - Copenhagen • Sweden - Stockholm - Östersund - Gällivare • Norway - Oslo - Trondheim - Mosjøen • United Kingdom - London - Cardiff - Edinburgh • Ireland - Dublin THE BESTIARY • Animal Mutants Animal mutants were once normal animals, now turned abominations with mangled and irradiated bodies. Every mutant has different features as a result of the radiation they faced. Some possess extra limbs, a second head, missing parts, rotten areas, large funguses growing over their bodies, and more. They are extremely toxic to be around, recommended not to touch. Usually violent due to heavy, heavy brain damage and malformation. Similarly to bears, these mutants will attack if food is available, so always be extremely careful to not leave any food in the open. These mutants are also much less likely to attack if fire is burning in the area. A common method of warding the creatures off is simply to burn a campfire. Nearly any sort of animal could have fallen to such a fate, though larger animals were more likely to survive the ordeal of the radiation. • Plant mutants Next up are plant mutants. These mutated plants basically compact and digest any food they can grab a hold of. Their attacks can vary from a snapping Venus flytrap-like mouth to a large, silent nearby plant that you won’t even know is about to close itself around you and swallow you whole. These plants are incredibly aggressive once they latch onto their prey. Traveling in groups is highly recommended in case a single member is caught, considering that it is nearly impossible to escape from one of these creatures on your own. • Human Mutants Lastly, we have human mutants. These are incredibly rare, as most humans affected by the explosions either died from the impact or died from not being able to handle the radiation they were experiencing. While they may sound similar to zombies, they are actually rather different. For one thing, they are not infectious, rather being generally toxic like the other types of mutants. They are actually incredibly similar to the animal mutants, having become twisted, irradiated creatures incapable of anything besides violence, and bearing the same mutated and rotting features. However, these mutants are also capable of using some weapons, though are unable to use guns. • Additional Notes There is no single organized name for these mutated creatures, nearly every survivor calls them something different. THE FLORA • Snowcress Snowcress is a common type of cress with a distinct white coloring at the top of each leaf, giving it its name. This cress can be used to make salads or as an ingredient in many types of dishes. However, the most useful purpose for Snowcress is to make tea from it. While in most settings, this only provides a warming and fresh tasting drink, it is incredibly helpful for victims of chemical pneumonia, calming the pain in their throats. • Saffron Bloom This pale yellow flower at first appears to be nothing of use, however upon pulling back the petals, a berry can be found inside. This berry is delicious and completely safe to eat. Upon removal, the flower will begin regrowing the berry, so if you find a patch of Saffron Blooms, it’s good to come back and collect from them on occasion. • Gilded Stalk The Gilded Stalk is easily confused for the Saffron Bloom, sporting the same pale yellow petals and hidden berry. However, these two flowers could not be more different. The Gilded Stalk glows vibrantly when in low enough light, due to a small organ inside allowing bioluminescence. However, this small organ shares the same the size, shape, and even location of the Saffron Bloom’s berry, occasionally being confused for one. Unfortunately, this organ is very unsafe, being poisonous and very harmful upon consumption. The organ and berry are able to be told apart even in the day, though if not inspected, it could prove incredibly dangerous. Saffron Bloom and Gilded Stalk will never grow together, so if you identify one flower in a group, you will know what they all are. • Finch Peas Finch peas grow in brightly colored blue and green pods on a tall stalk. Inside these pods are the finch peas themselves, which instead of being several spherical peas, are a singular long one. Another difference they share to average peas is that while consuming them raw will taste just the same as a normal pea, cooking finch peas will bring out a flavor reminiscent of season salt. Both raw and cooked finch peas are used in many dishes, or eaten on their own. Along with the peas, their pods are used as an important part of the cure for a shelby jumping spider bite. • Poison Monarch & Monarch Blossoms Poison Monarch at first appears to be a simple bush, but don’t be fooled. The leaves are very similar to that of poison oak or poison ivy, leaving a painful rash on any bare skin that touches it. The blossoms, however, are what make this poison bush worth visiting. These purple flowers can be made into a cream that helps cure radia burns, which makes them a very useful item to come across. However, be careful when removing Monarch Blossoms that you do not contract a rash on top of the burns. • Owl's Eye By day, Owl’s Eye appears to be a dull colored, wilted flower hanging from a limp vine, however by night, it becomes a beautiful, vibrant pink bloom, so drawn to the moonlight that it raises its vine upwards so it can face the sky. These flowers can often be found hanging down from the branches of their native trees, and sometimes even spreading to other trees. The petals have a soothing quality to them, and when ground into a paste, are often used to help ease the pain of stings, bites, and rashes. • Creeping Lichen Creeping Lichen is a pale blue-green lichen that grows on a variety of surfaces. It can be found most commonly on the ground, on rocks, and on tree trunks. While appearing harmless, this lichen possesses a defense mechanism in the form of its dangerous spores. If touched with bare skin, these spores will cause ferment burns to appear on the victim. If you come across this fungus, it's best to be careful to avoid contact. • Death's Mane Death’s Mane is a distinct flower with drooping white petals and venomous thorns. Symptoms of touching the thorns can cause severe problems if left untreated, though that is not to say the flower should be avoided. Their petals can be ground into paste and used as an antihistamine, especially useful for cobalt bee venom. The venom has also been used to coat bullets on occasion, but must be handled very carefully. • Ash Grains Ash Grains are bushes with many brown flowered stalks extending from their branches. However, because of the harsh conditions of the wasteland, only a few on each bush are capable of blooming at a time. They are a rare find, though not because the plant itself is uncommon. Ash Grains blooms can be ground up to create an addictive drug, called Urozenil, commonly called Liftoff. In small doses, Urozenil allows for heightened focus and a general calmness to the user, though most take rather large doses, turning the drug into a hallucinogen. However, when used correctly and combined with other ingredients, it works as the only known cure for a shelby jumping spider bite. • Ash Grains (additional notes) The plant has become incredibly valuable among survivors, as most locations containing it have been stripped clean of the substance. It has become somewhat of its own currency, being highly valued in trades, though due to its value, it takes a rather large offer to get even a small amount of Urozenil. This causes curing a shelby bite to be a race against time, as not only does every passing hour result in the victim being less willing to accept a cure, but said cure is nearly impossible to come across. DISEASES RADIATION SICKNESS (Warning, Very likely to cause death) Caused by prolonged and unprotected exposure to impact zones. • Symptoms • Nausea and vomiting • Spontaneous bleeding - Bleeding from nose, mouth, gums, and internal bleeding leading to vomit of blood • Sloughing of skin - Exposed skin blisters and turns red, basically severe sunburn, open sores and falling off of skin can occur • Hair loss within two to three weeks • Mouth ulcers - Ulcers can form in esophagus, stomach and intestines as well • Infections - White blood cells are damaged by radiation, as a result, bacterial, viral, and fungal infection risk is heightened • Prevention • Thick clothing • Coverage of all skin • Minimal or no exposure to radiated areas • Available Cures • Removal of radiated clothing, washing of exposed skin • Potassium iodide • Status Effects • Loss of 4 PHP per day uncured • Loss of 2 MHP per day uncured CHEMICAL PNUEMONIA (Warning, Likely to cause death) Caused by inhalation of chemical fumes, likely by approaching impact zones. • Symptoms • Inflammation of lung tissue due to inhaled toxins • Burning of the nose, eyes, lips, mouth, and throat - Swelling and physical burns possible • Dry cough - Results in hoarseness of voice • Wet cough producing heavy mucus • Coughing of blood • Nausea • Abdominal pain • Chest pain • Shortness of breath • Painful breathing - Due to pleuritis, inflammation of the outside covering of the lungs • Headache • General flu symptons • Weakness and general ill feeling • Delirium and disorientation - Altered thinking and reasoning skills • Heavy sweating • Fever • Pale skin and lips • Prevention • Gas mask usage in areas with fumes, either full mask or respirator • Available Cures • Antibiotics • Rest and observation • Pain medication • Snowcress tea for calming the pain • Status Effects • Loss of 3 PHP per day uncured • Loss of 1 MHP per day uncured RADIA BURNS (Warning, Can cause death if infections left untreated) Caused by contact between the skin and a toxic mutant. • Symptoms • Burns or rashes on contacted areas, depending on contact length • Fever • Weakness and fatigue - Possible after prolonged exposure • Infections - Possible if creature bites or scratches the body • Prevention • Wearing gloves to prevent contact • Protecting all skin, especially face • Available Cures • Cool water and gauze wrap • Apply ointment made from Owl’s Eye petals • Status Effects • After infections are left untreated for 2 days, loss of 2 PHP per day. DEATH'S MANE VENOM (Warning, Can cause death if left untreated) Caused by piercing of the skin by this flower’s venomous thorns. • Symptoms • Extremely severe stinging pain • Red discoloration of skin • Bleeding • Swelling • Sweating • Headaches • Abnormal heart rate • Reduced blood pressure • Shortness of breath and difficulty breathing • Muscle cramps • Severe fatigue • Unconsciousness • Shock if untreated for some time • Delirium if untreated for some time • Convulsions if untreated for some time • Tissue necrosis at wound if untreated for some time • Prevention • Carefully handling the flower and wearing gloves. • Available Cures • Soak wound in hot water for an hour • Wash affected area • Topical antiseptic • Pain medication • Apply Owl's Eye petal paste to wound • Status Effects • Incremental loss of PHP per 3 days untreated, starting with -1, then -2, then -3, etc. GILDED STALK POISONING (Warning, Can cause death) Caused by consuming the misleading berry of a gilded stalk. • Symptoms • Blurred vision • Dizziness • Uncontrollable restlessness or agitation • Confusion and disorientation • Difficulty breathing • Twitching and loss of muscle control • Paleness • Rapid heart rate • Severe nausea • Trembling and weakness • Dilated pupils • Drooling • Prevention • Avoid consumption, be sure to correctly identify the plant you have come across. • Available Cures • If not breathing or without heartbeat, begin CPR • Induce vomiting • Sips of water • Status Effects • Death occurs in 2 days if left untreated. MONARCHICAL RASH Caused by skin contact with the leaves of a poison monarch bush. • Symptoms • Redness • Itching • Swelling • Blisters • Spreading rash • Difficulty breathing - Caused by inhalation of smoke from burning poison monarch • Prevention • Avoid skin contact with poison monarch leaves - Wear thick coverings when interacting with poison monarch or avoid altogether • If a poison monarch bush is burning, avoid inhaling smoke • Available Cures • Apply cucumber to calm rash • Apply banana peel to calm itch • Apply apple cider vinegar to kill the poison • Apply baking soda to speed recovery • Apply aloe vera to calm burn • Apply rubbing alcohol to prevent spreading • Apply lemon juice to restrict the poison from entering the skin completely • Apply cool water to lessen severity • Apply Owl's Eye petal paste to calm the pain and lessen the rash • Wash wound • Status Effects • Character drops below and cannot heal above 7 PHP until cured. FERMENT BURNS Caused by skin contact with creeping lichen. • Symptoms • Itchiness • Reddish purple skin lesions, resembling raised bruises • Pain around lesions • Available Cures • No cure, lesions will fade in a week, however, Owl's Eye petal paste can soothe the pain. • Status Effects • Character drops below and cannot heal above 10 PHP until cured. SHELBY JUMPING SPIDER BITE (Warning: Extremely likely to cause insanity) Caused by the bite from a Shelby jumping spider. Note: This effect of this spider’s venom takes 5 days to reach full force. There are 5 stages across these days, taking a day each, becoming more and more severe as time passes. Arachnid description: The Shelby jumping spider shares a similar appearance to the regal jumping spider, bearing the same striped legs, iridescent fangs, and body shape, however it also has two distinctive white stripes down its back. This spider is very rare, so it is unlikely to come across. Unfortunately, this, along with the fact that Shelbys will run away quickly after biting, means that the bite type will likely go unidentified until stage three or four, at which point all attention must be focused on curing the effects of the venom before the victim denies curing. • Symptoms ONE: BITE • Sharp pain • Red welt • Slight swelling TWO: ANXIETY • Slight agitation • Anxiety • Further spreading of redness and swollen area THREE: PARANOIA • Further agitation • Further anxiety • Paranoia • Resistance to communicate and trust • Wariness of curing substances, possible refusal to take them • Slightly reddened area around eyes FOUR: ADVANCED PARANOIA • Slight twitching • Light shaking • Suspicion • Extreme anxiety and paranoia • Extreme agitation • Distrust • Further reddening around eyes • Extreme wariness of curing substances, likely refusal to take them FIVE: DELIRIUM AND PANIC • Twitching • Tremors • Fits • Delirium • Panic • Pinpoint pupils • Rapid breathing • Extreme anxiety and paranoia • Extreme agitation • Heavily reddened area around eyes • Active avoidance of curing substances • Inability to recognize others • Prevention • Wear very thick and protective clothing • Keep curing substances available if possible • Available Cures Make a soup from snowcress, finch peas, finch pods, and Urozenil, then give it to the victim hourly. They will be cured by the next day, when night arrives, they will fall asleep, and wake up with the effects of the venom cleared from their body. They will likely be confused and very shaken up. The reddening around their eyes will take a few days to fade. If the victim is in stage four or five, it may be necessary to restrain them both when giving the cure and while waiting for the cure to take effect. Due to the fear of curing substances the victim will have developed, the situation may require the victim to be unconscious to administer the cure and allow it to affect them. • Status Effects • 5-stage system: - 1 MHP lost upon bite, 2 lost in stage two, 3 lost in stage three, 4 lost in stage four (insanity possible), and 5 lost in stage five (insanity guaranteed). • Additional Information Victims who reach stage five will be desperate to be alone and get away from other people. Because of this, they will take absolutely any measures to escape if they are with a group. This makes them incredibly dangerous, and other group members should make sure that they cannot arm themselves in any way. When alone, the victim will generally wander around in a daze, still becoming violent if approached. After three months have passed since the original bite, the brain tissue will begin to slowly deteriorate, killing the victim within a day or two. COBALT BEE VENOM Caused by the sting of a cobalt bee. Insect description: Similar body type and size to hornet, with fuzz of a bee and color scheme of a blue carpenter bee, hence the name cobalt. • Symptoms • Sudden sharp pain • Red welts • Swelling • Nausea upon more than a dozen stings • Vertigo upon more than a dozen stings • Prevention • Wear protective clothing • Do not disrupt cobalt bees or cobalt hives if encountered • Available Cures • Remove stinger • Cool water • Apply paste of baking soda and water • Antihistamine, Death’s Mane petals can be used as such • General painkiller • Status Effects • 5 PHP lost, no matter how many stings.• If more than 10 stings, 5 MHP lost as well. CULICIDAE BLINDNESS Caused by a myopia fly transmitting the disease. Insect description: The myopia fly is actually not a fly at all, rather a mosquito. It’s appearance is similar to that of a common mosquito, though smaller, and with distinct patterns. Down the insect’s back runs a pale green branching stripe, the ends decorated with turquoise spots. Its legs are also adorned with green stripes. The myopia fly transmits a strange chemical that, when brought in contact with a human, will temporarily shut down all optic nerves. • Symptoms • Mosquito bite • Temporary blindness - Vision will slowly fade to black within a few hours • Prevention • Wear thick clothing • Available Cures • None. Symptoms will disappear on their own in about two days. • Status Effects • None. WHEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE Sirens. The first thing the people hear is sirens. Some check their television sets to see the warnings. The long blares of the nuclear alarms echo through the city. The sound of screaming soon joins. People running. Panic. Chaos. And suddenly...all silenced. The first bomb of many is dropped in Warsaw, Poland. Then another in London. Then another. And another. The bombs fly back and forth, the world desperately trying to win a fight against itself. Killing itself. And it succeeds. Anarchy. Any sort of semblance has been long forgotten. Society as the people knew it was shattered into pieces when the bombs hit. The freezing, radiated wasteland that remained was what they now had to call home. Some couldn’t take the circumstances. Some tried, but failed. There were attempts made to rebuild society and government. But it was too late for that. At least for now. Two years pass. The survivors have fallen into the routine now. They understand how things work. That this is the way things are going to be. Some dream that the world will recover. But most know that dream is in vain. Abandoned buildings and vehicles line every street and skyline. The dreary world around them was nothing but a grim reminder of what used to be. Brown landscapes, yellow water, gray skies. The nuclear winter forces the survivors to either fight or die. They just had to answer which one it would be.